Clockwork
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: The Williams are trying to move on with their lives in NY, but the Doctor and a wide eyed woman both acting bizarre and pumped up on adrenaline are in the city causing a disturbance. Amy is overjoyed to see him again but the Doctor has no idea who or what he is. Mature themes/Amy/Rory 11/Clara 12/Clara.
1. Chapter 1

An old familiar melody

"The city never sleeps." Amy said to her husband Rory, she had her head placed on his shoulder. Rory watched New Yorkers pass on by, their coats swishing behind them. "It really doesn't." He agrees. Amelia and Rory Williams had settled into the literal new Era of their lives in the 1930s New York City. It had been over a decade since they had left the Doctor in the graveyard. It took quite some time to get used to their new lives as they stuck out with their strong European accents, Amy's fascination with ancient Roman culture and Rory's suspiciously advanced medical knowledge did nothing to help.

Though since their arrival there had been a sharp increase of mass migration to the city and they were soon surrounded by a metropolis of different accents and cultures which over time help prevent them from sticking out too much, they couldn't run away in the Tardis anymore.

At first Amy found herself remarkably under qualified for a job in an era where women had even stricter taboo than in her own time. They had their old coats from the 21st century hung up in their closet back at their apartment, collecting dust, as a reminder of the days past gone. Rory returns to his letter, it's one of dozens he's already written to his father. He still doesn't know how he will ever get to give it to him, he doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't like talking about it.

The wind begins to howl between the park's trees. Creating a strong whooshing sound that whistled through their ears. Amy's pulse quickened, she knew better than that. He would never return, he _couldn't_. She would never see her raggedy man again. She placed her head back on Rory shoulder. "We should go home; the park isn't safe at night."

Rory looked down at her: "You just called it home"

Amy smiled at him, Rory's breath caught in his throat, even after all these years Amy still caught him.

"Alright then." They stood up from their park bench. He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Let's go _home_." He says warmly into her neck.

Amy and Rory began their walk through the park, arms linked idly chatting about their career plans. Any thinks about busting into the New York Times and demanding a job. Rory quietly listened, hoping that she really would do it. He thinks privately to himself that it'd be quite a sight to see Amy in all her Scottish glory kicking the ass of a _pre_ -outdated workplace ideology. Amy started going into vivid detail about where she would shove the editor in chief's type writer if he were to refuse her a position when they were distracted by a familiar noise. Amy stopped talking abruptly, they looked at each other in disbelief. He heard it too, perhaps it wasn't all in Amy's head. "it can't be." Rory says, his mouth agape. "That's impossible."

" _Impossible girl_!" They heard the unmistakable voice of the Doctor cry out. They looked at each other again, the disbelief on both of their faces turning to joy. "Doctor!" They both cried out simultaneously. They began a mad dash around the park. Elation turned to crushing disappointment when they could not locate the Tardis. Amy and Rory screamed his name until their throats were raw and wandered the park until the sun came up.

"Raggedy man?" Amy held back a few sniffles and Rory had a few tears glisten in his right eye. He rubbed his eyes and attempts a chuckle, "I guess we were only hearing what we wanted to hear." Amy frowns at him and Rory seems nervous and his smile disappears quickly. "We heard him...I'm sure of it."

"Maybe he's still trying to get back here." Rory says thoughtfully.

"Doctor." Amy sighs. He would.

"It's gone now." Rory says quietly.

They wait a few more minutes and the sound doesn't return, the Tardis sound doesn't reappear. Just the gentle 'woo' of the wind rustling the trees.

There was no sign of the Doctor.

They walked home in silence.

Morning light seeped through the curtains, painting the room in honey light.

"Who's my perfect little man?" Amy gushed, bright red strands of her hair fell onto the baby's face. The baby boy gurgled in a happy response. Amy tucked her loose strands of hair behind her ear before he could grab a strand in his tiny fist. Rory entered the room and quietly walked up to his son's crib, he had a tiny baby blanket thrown over his shoulder. He placed his hands on Amy's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. The two had spent the last year anticipating the arrival of their son, they had gone through the long, stressful task of adoption and finally at long last their son Anthony Brian Williams was here at home.

Rory took his hands off his wife and made his way to the bedside table and winded up a music box made by Amy, he placed it back on the table and it began to unwind and play a sweet repetitive note. It was a Tardis, just like the ones she made when she was a kid waiting for the Doctor, though this time there was no expectation of it suddenly falling out of the sky this time.

"I was thinking we could take Tony to the park today." said Rory, looking at Amy.

"I don't know." said Amy, letting Tony grab her finger with his entire hand.

"Come on, Amy, it'll be cute, his first outing!" said Rory, Amy turned to him, a pleading look on her face. "I know what you're thinking, but Amy, no, nothing is going to happen."

"Rory.-"Amy started but Rory cut her off.

"Amy, Tony will be fine, he'll be perfectly safe, and we won't let him out of our sight." Rory placed his hands on hers giving her a searing look. "We'll dress him in his little outfit and we'll take some photos, I think I have the Polaroid around somewhere."

"Okay." Amy finally agrees after a long pause, but we can't let him out of sight not even for a moment."

"Of course." Said Rory, "I'll be able to send Dad some great photos." He leaves the room in search for the camera, she heard him mumble something about smart phones as he left. The Tardis music box stopped playing, she picked it up and winded it back up again. The sweet melody filled the air again and Amy began picking clothes for Tony for the day. As she plucked out tiny clothes out of the dresser she marvelled inwardly at how small each item was. She felt a pang of sadness, she may have already been a Mother but she was robbed of her chance to raise her daughter, to truly raise her daughter: Melody, later to be River Song. If the Doctor couldn't break through the paradox riddled Manhattan, River certainly couldn't. Amy thought to herself that perhaps River wouldn't be the best influence on Anthony. Amy sighed aloud, she was amazing and she missed her so much.

Once Amy had Anthony dressed in a pressed shirt and overalls for a bright sunny day and packed for a picnic in the park and once Rory had located the camera (in a box under another box in the wardrobe) they set off onto the streets onto Manhattan. Old style prams were hard to push, they were pretty and covered in elegant white frills but the wheels often got stuck and pavements were not as smooth as they were in the future despite the relative 'newness' of the city's infrastructure.

Manhattan was loud and busy even in the 1940's, the rest of the world was at war and Amy and Rory walked with the burden of knowing what was happening in the rest of the world but powerless to do anything about it. Amy remembered that she was currently in England meeting Winston Churchill with the Doctor on one of their earliest adventures. She still remembered the smell of cigar smoke in the war room. That Amy was young, carefree and running on the adrenaline that fuelled their adventures.

A girl with short, wavy brown hair in a pale blue dress ran past them nearly clipping the pram as her heels slapped the pavement loudly. She had a wide grin on her face and what appeared to be a man's bowler hat in her hands. "Sorry Mam!" she said in a strong northern English accent, her round brown eyes shining. She flashed them a quick smile and looked down at Tony, "And sorry little guy." Her face was flushed with excitement and she took off running again.

"Oi!" A male's voice shouted out somewhere down the footpath in direction the woman had come from. "Give me my hat back!" the sound of large feet in squeaky leather shoes hitting the pavement became louder and fast, as the man ran at an incredible speed through the crowd. He ran straight pass Amy and Rory. They didn't recognize the dark coat and bowtie but it was unmistakable that the Doctor had just run past them. Rory turned to Amy his mouth wide open in shock. He had seen him too. They gave each other a meaningful look and abruptly sprinted in the Doctor's direction.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled out, Rory ran alongside her, calling out the Doctor's name and shouting out apologies to every person he ran into. Amy was now using Anthony's pram as a ploughing device through the crowd. A quick look into it showed a sleeping, blissfully unaware Tony. "Angry Scot coming through!" Amy yelled. "Out of the way!" people jumped out of her way as though they were diving out of the path of an oncoming vehicle. They ran until the streets were cleared out and there were nothing but alleyways that went nowhere.

"No!" Amy cried. Collapsing to her knees the ground pressed hard on her joints. "I can't keep doing this." Rory squeezed her shoulder and she held his hand. "We can't keep doing this Rory, this is too much."

"I think we might be going crazy." Rory confessed, "The doctor would _see_ us."

"Maybe he doesn't recognize us" Amy sniffled, "I think we're too old now."

"What?" Rory looked at her in disbelief, "I know it's been a few years Amy but we haven't aged _thirty_." Amy shook her head and Rory sighed. "Honey you're as smashing as the day I married you." He told her with absolute sincerity. Amy gave a watery chuckle. "Do you think he's looking for us?" Amy asked him as he helped her to her feet.

"He must be." Rory said thoughtfully. Anthony gave a small cry, announcing he was awake. Rory 'tisked' comfortingly at him and held him in his arms. "I think someone is hungry." Rory put Tony on his shoulder and rocked him for a bit.

"We better head on back to the park then." Amy said, "I've packed us some lunch as well." Rory placed Tony back into the pram. They had a pleasant rest of the day, Anthony had a great time watching the pigeons and it was a great chance to soak up the sunshine. Of course the elephant at the park was hovering over the day like a storm cloud. But that storm cloud was always there. Greif and days gone by they could never return to had followed them on even the best of days.

The walk home felt even longer than the walk from home, Amy couldn't help back think about that girl with the shining brown eyes that was running from the Doctor. She must have been his new companion. And for that Amy was very grateful, the Doctor should never travel alone. She was envious in one way though, it was hard not to be. She remembered being a bushy tailed young adventure too. Though Amy made her choice, she chose Rory and did not regret that decision one bit. Amy threw Rory an appreciative glance, he was pushing Anthony's trolley along. Amy thought he looked quite dapper in period clothing, she loved the way he styled his hair now in a gelled wavy fashion.

The sun was setting and most of the city had already changed into their evening wear. That was something interesting about 'back in the day.' It was surprising how different the time schedule that everyone stuck to was without television. Dressing up was a favourite past time, the Americans were not long out of a depression so Amy supposed they had a lot to be cheerful about. They were just a block away from their apartment building when they overheard a commotion breaking out from a crowd of well-dressed theatre attendees. "And where are your _shoes_ young lady?" Amy heard an old woman shout. The young lady she was speaking too must have responded because the old lady replied loudly in disgust: 'What! How I never!"

Now closer, she could see that the person the old woman was shouting at was the young woman she had seen earlier. "That's the Doctor's new companion!" said Rory, recognising her as well.

"Quick!" Amy yelled nearly knocking him off his feet as she barged past. The girl was very calm and nonchalant as the old woman continued to berate her. The old woman wore a sequin headband with a large dyed feather around her grey hair with a matching 1920s style purple dress and a large dark green feathered coat. "Are you drunk?" the old woman snarled.

"No." the girl responded, "I just took off my shoes because-"but she seemed to have become distracted by the elder woman's feather piece. Her eyes were wide and set on it, she reached out her hand in a very childlike fashion and made to (extremely slowly), pluck the feather off of the other woman's head. The old lady slapped her hand away only as fast as a Grandmother could. "Don't touch!" she snapped. The girl looked back at her, the same odd childlike expression on her face. 'I wasn't." but her eyes darted back up to it anyway. This set the old woman off bigger than ever before. Amy decided to intervene. "If you give her the feather she may just go away." Amy interjected. The old woman looked abashed. "Another European?" she shook her head. Amy turned to the girl:

"Will you leave her alone if you get that feather?" The girl gave her a small, again, odd smile and nodded. "Good." Amy said and ripped the head piece off of the old woman's head and tossed it to the Doctor's off coloured companion. Just then was when Rory caught up to her with little Anthony. "Is everything alright then?" he asked. This seemed to set off the old woman again.

"More Europeans! It's an invasion!" she cried.

"Um, okay." Rory said. Tugging on Amy's arm. "Let's go Amy." Amy in turn linked her arm with the girl's and they briskly walked away. It was getting cold, she must have been freezing. Amy turned to her. "Are you alright? Where are your shoes?"

"yes." Was all the girl responded.

"Yes you're alright, or?"

"yes." Was all she said again, Amy ignored this. If she got her inside the apartment and made her a nice, strong cup of tea this woman would be able to give her some information on the Doctor. Her heart beat in excitement. They were going to see the Doctor again! Do you know where the Doctor is?" Rory asked her with an eager look in his eyes.

"The Doctor?" the girl responded in confusion. There was no lie in her clear eyes, she didn't know who the Doctor was. Disappointment crushed her inside. This woman had no idea who the Doctor was, she was just some random woman who had stolen the Doctor's hat…if that even was the Doctor to begin with. She looked at the woman, she seemed out of it. She didn't even seem to know _her_ own name. Well regardless Amy would have to look after her tonight, there was no way she'd let her run around New York barefooted at night.

"What's your name?" Rory asked kindly.

"Um." The girl responded, her brows furrowing. "No idea." She then smiled.

"Who was that man whose hat you stole?"

"What hat?" she asked curiously.

"The one…you're wearing on your head." Rory said pointing up.

"Oh." She laughed and took the bowler hat off, she then tried stretching the feather head piece over the hat itself. She succeeded and placed it back on her head and smiled at them like she was immensely proud of herself. "okaaay." Amy said pulling her towards her with a hand on her back, 'we're going upstairs and getting you something to drink."

"What's upstairs?" she asked, following them without hesitation.

"Something to drink." Amy responded.

"Yionk!" Someone said behind them, snatching the hat of her head and popping it suavely with one hand back onto his head.

And there he was, The Doctor, standing tall wearing darker version of the outfit she last saw him in. He was looking older, not much, but it took him a while to age. He gave them a polite smile.

"Doctor?" Amy breathed, her words fogging in the cold night air.

"Doctor?" He responded, "Doctor Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor." Amy started, "Doctor, it's me Amy." The Doctor gave her a bemused look.

"Amy?"

"Yes Amy, from Leadworth."

"Giant crack in the sky?" Rory suggested, "Vampires in Venice?"

"The pandorica!" Amy said exasperatedly.

"Do you seriously not recognize us, Doctor?" Rory asked, his brows burrowing.

"Oh you're a _Doctor_!" he exclaims as he uses both of his hands to shake one of Rorys'.

"No _you're_ a Doctor." Rory corrected, "Well _the_ Doctor, not sure if you have a Doctorate actually."

"I'm the Doctor?" the short, brown haired woman suggested.

"Congratulations." The Doctor said now shaking her hand.

"You're the Doctor!" Amy shouted at him. "That's your _name_!"

"Isn't Doctor a title, not a name?" he asked amused.

"Don't get me started." Amy warned.

"Do you know you who are?" Rory asked him. The Doctor looked around the street.

"A New Yorker?" he suggested.

"No." Rory responded quietly. "Do you know what you _are_?"

"A uh…man? Person? Man Person?"

"Not even close." Amy muttered. She and Rory looked at the two of them in disbelief. Rory cleared his throat. "Would you two be interested in coming up stairs we have-"

"What is upstairs?" said the Doctor, cutting across him.

"Something to drink!" the short girl piped up helpfully.

Lifts were not as steady in the 1940s as they were in the 2000s, but Amy wasn't about to push Anthony's pram up several flights of stairs. The group took two separate trips. Amy with the pram and the barefooted girl and Rory with the Doctor came up afterwards. Rory busied himself in the kitchen making cups of tea for everyone. He made Amy's extra strong. "Stay here." Amy commanded to the Doctor and the woman as she made them sit on the couch. "I'm putting Tony to bed, I expect you two to be here when I get back." She nodded over at Rory who nodded back. Amy left the room and Rory placed cups of tea in front of their guests.

"So you two have no memories of who you are right?" Rory asked them, sitting in the couch across from them. "Or where you are?"

"Leadworth?" the girl suggested.

"No." Rory replied, "But you're learning, that's a good sign that you're retaining new information." He takes a sip from his tea. "Hm, a bit hot, I'd wait a minute for it to cool down." The Doctor looked at his tea, considered it, and then took back the entire cup's contents in one big gulp. The Doctor didn't wince, he placed the cup on the coffee table and smile at Rory. "That was lovely, thank you Rory."

"My God man did you just- wait, did you just call me Rory?"

"Yes, that's your name isn't it?"

"You remember me?" he asked, hope rising. The Doctor gave him a searching look.

"Did I forget you?" The Doctor asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah." Rory said, giving him a small, sad smile. "You did."

Amy had entered the room and placed herself next to Rory, she picked up her cup and took a sip. Glaring daggers at the Doctor.

"What happened to your shoes?" Amy asked the girl, though still staring at the Doctor.

"They make it hard to run." She responded brightly, "Thank you for the lovely tea." She adds.

"You're welcome." Rory responds.

"That eager for a hat were you?" Amy asks her, "That you took off your shoes?"

The girl expression faltered, "I-we were running, from-something."

"You were running from the Doctor?" Amy asked her, leaning forward.

The girl gave a nervous laugh, "Oh I wanted the hat."

"Were you two running from something before that?" Rory probed, confused.

"Yes." The Doctor responded, "We were."

"What was it?" Amy asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"No idea." He responds flatly. Amy and Rory slumped back into their seats.

"And you have no idea what your name is?" Amy asked the girl.

"Clara." The girl responded. Rory choked on his tea. Amy slapped his back.

"Oswin." The Doctor said.

"Huh?" Rory spluttered.

"Oswald." The girl finished.

"Which is it?" Amy queried, "Clara, Oswin, or Oswald?" All she received from them was blank looks, as though they weren't aware they had spoken in the first place.

"Well you said Clara first." Rory says, "We'll go with Clara."

"Clara is good." Amy agrees.

"Clara." The Doctor says, his face illuminating.

The only spare room they had in the apartment was little Tony's room so they made the Doctor's and Clara's beds on the living room couches. "Are you sure you'll be alright in here?" Amy asked them sternly, she had already spent a good half an hour trying to get them to reassure her that they in fact would not leave the apartment. She was very concerned for their safety in their odd state. Thy must have been exhausted because when Amy awoke a few hours later to feed Anthony, Clara and the Doctor were still sound asleep on their respective couches. She felt much more reassured and had a sound sleep.

She woke up in the morning in excitement, just like when she was a kid on Christmas morning. And burst into the living room, still in her nightgown. They were still there and still asleep. She wanted to wake them up but thought better of it. Rory made breakfast quietly as Amy attended to Anthony. Clara woke up first, Amy showed her where the shower was and gave her a change of clothes-and a pair shoes, flats this time. The Doctor slept through breakfast, Amy remembered that the Doctor did not require as much sleep as humans did. She supposed that when he did sleep, it would be logical to assume that he would sleep for longer periods of time because of it. Amy wondered if the dream lord ever still visited him.

" _Well Clara." He sighed, his hand cupping her cheek, "Time is like clockwork, the hand goes round and round but-"_

" _It always comes back?" she suggested._

" _Always comes back." He agrees with a smile. "Like me."_

" _And me." Clara says as she leans into his touch._

"Doctor?" Are you awake?"

"Huh?" The Doctor's vison slowly came into focus.

"Breakfast is getting cold." Amy tells him.

"Breakfast...yes very important."

"Fish fingers aren't invented yet I'm afraid."

"But I do have some custard if you're interested."

The Doctor grinned, "Yowza!" he shot up off the couch. Amy beamed at him.

"I was thinking about letting you sleep but then I thought screw it."

"Sleep is unimportant" The Doctor said, he spotted the bowl of custard on the kitchen table, Clara was playing with her Breakfast. "Eat up." Amy tells her kindly. "Only suckers sleep." The Doctor tells Amy as he slurps the contents of his bowl, ignoring the spoon she had offered him. "I once stayed up for a year to win a bet against a headless monk."

"A headless monk?" Amy gasped, she sat down at the table between Clara was still not eating and the Doctor who was very much enjoying his meal. "Yes, I should of probably thought that one through-owe him a chicken."

"Doctor where is the Tardis?" Amy asked him keenly. The Doctor slurped the last of the custard happily. "Tardis?"

"Yes where is it?"

"Sorry I don't know what a Tardis is?" He says, his face showing no signs of deception. Amy made a quick dash into the nursey, grabbed the Tardis shaped music box and tossed it at him.

"It looks like that." Amy sighed, this was such a rollercoaster. He knew Rory's name, he knew what a headless monk was but he didn't know what a Tardis was or who she was? She eyed him down. "Do you know who I am?" she asked him after a long pause, her voice caught.

"Yeah." He says, "You're Amelia Williams?"

"Yes." She felt moisture building in her right eye, _'Not Amy Pond then?'_ she thought to herself, was she too old now? She decided to try another name.

"Do you know who River Song is?"

"Hm?"

"My daughter, you're married to her." Amy said through gritted teeth. The Doctor looked scandalised he threw a quick glance at the Baby's nursey. "Bit young isn't she?"

"Not the baby!" Amy scolded him.

"Professor River Song!" Clara shouted out, Amy turned to look at her, surprised. "That's his wife, yeah?"

"Yes." Amy said, her eyebrow raised. What would her daughter's opinion be if she knew that the Doctor was travelling around with Clara? Well maybe she did know.

"My wife?" The Doctor asked Clara, he seemed mildly surprised.

"Space hair, gun a blazing woman?" Clara suggested.

"Ah...ah." The Doctor crossed his legs and placed his hands atop of his raised knees. An odd dreamy look flittered across his face. "Professor River Song, how could I forget?"

"Apparently you can." Amy muttered. There was a knock on the door, "Ooh." Amy says getting up. "That'll be Betsy." Amy answers the door to a teenaged girl with her curly black hair pinned up and a nervous smile. "Good morning Mrs Williams." She tells Amy.

"Good morning, Betsy." Amy greets her, "Thanks for coming on such short notice, we have some unexpected visitors." Amy gestures to the kitchen table behind her and Clara and the Doctor gave Betsy a friendly little wave. "So I'll be showing them the sights for the day, can you work until five, Mr Williams will be her by then."

"That's fine Mrs Williams, does Anthony need my attention now?"

"No, everything's fine, there's milk in the fridge and I've got his clothes picked out on the dresser."

Amy didn't have to drag Clara and the Doctor out of the apartment they sprinted out the door the moment Betsy stepped foot inside. The linked arms and tore out of the building, Clara caught her hand as the Doctor leaped down the stairs. Amy felt the adrenaline kicking in. It had been a long time, by the time they reached the lobby. Amy's heart was beating against her chest, the Doctor ran straight past the doorman and pushed the glass doors open with both hands. She had identical wide grins with Clara and the Doctor, she was high and this was her drug of choice she ran behind them as the three of them ran down on the street.

It was oddly childlike fun they were having as they caused chaos down the street, the Doctor's coat rippling behind him and her feet slapping the ground. "Where are we running to?" Amy shouted at him. "This way!" he was holding his hat down with one hand. They skidded to a halt, "here." He says, he spins on his heel and cuts down an alleyway. "What's here?" Amy asks.

"I found something yesterday…something out place."

"In New York, no!" Amy laughed sarcastically.

"It was that thing you were looking for." The Doctor tells her casually.

"What, the Tardis?" she asked.

"Possibly." The Doctor shrugs.

"Ouch!" Clara yelped as she fell to the ground.

"Careful!" Amy warned as she helped Clara to her feet.

"I...I walked _into_ something." Clara grumbled. Amy stared at the empty in front of her. "I know I did." Clara mumbled. "There's nothing there." Amy waved her hand in the space, _'whack!'_ Something blue shimmered into view and then disappeared again "Ow!" Amy hit her hand on something solid. "Maybe there is." She rubbed her hand, "Oh my god, Doctor it's the Tardis!"

The Doctor approached them, "How do you know what it looks like if it's invisible?"

Amy shook her head, "It only becomes invisible remember?" The Doctor shook his.

"No."

Amy gave a frustrated sigh and hit the Tardis again, it shimmered into view for a second before it faded. "See? Did you see that?" She asked him. "I need something harder." She guessed, thought for a second and then kicked it as hard as she could. She hurt her toe and it appeared for only a second longer than usual. "Dammit!" Amy stuck her hand out again, she could feel the Tardis, its panels, the glass but not glass windows. Until finally she found the handle, she turned it, and to her surprise it let her. She opened the door and through there she saw the Tardis's interior. The exterior of the Tardis appeared it was paint chipped and faded. Amy was reminded after a sad jolt of remembered that, that was the state the Tardis was left in when they left the Doctor in the graveyard.

Inside was different to what she remembered, it was dark and metallic. "Tardis!" she squeaked excitedly to The Doctor who peered in behind her shoulder. Clara tucked her head under her arm and looked in too.

"Astonishing!" the Doctor exclaimed, "It's bigger on the inside!"

Amy could have punched him, she didn't know why that annoyed her so much. Rory's voiced echoed in her head: _'Because you're a scot._ ' Casual racism aside, Amy stood inside the Tardis. She gazed in awe and wonder, she would have even more images to think about late at night. "I've been in here before." Whispered Clara from her side. Amy glanced down at her.

"I'm sure you have, how else could you have gotten here?" Amy turned to the Doctor who was already fiddling with a knob on the console. Not like he knew what it was though.

"Anything Doctor?" Amy asked him quietly, her footsteps echoed. The only source of light was the centre of the Tardis, it emitted a weak white light, and it created dark shadows under his cheek bones. "I've been in her before." He whispered.

"Her." Amy gave a short chuckle. The Doctor reached out a finger and stroked the light. Nothing happened. "Doctor." Amy looked at him. Clara walked up some steps that were a new addition since she had left. "Do you know that this is a time machine?"

"Is it?"

"Yes, it's yours."

"Wow." He said, "How did I get a time machine?"

"I'm pretty sure you stole it." Amy laughed, "You say borrowed but I don't think you're ever bringing it back." She leaned against the console and it lit up like a Christmas tree.

VOICE INTERFACE ACTIVATED.

A projection suddenly appeared, a projection of Rory. "Rory!" Amy cried.

"I am not Rory Williams I am the voice interface." He said. He looked solid. "The system has been comprised, explosion is interment."

"Explosion, Rory what's going to explode?" Amy asked, eye wide.

"I am not Rory Williams I am the voice interface." He repeated, "The system has been comprised, explosion is interment."

"What system?" Amy asked, confused, she looked at the Doctor who, to her dismay looked as confused as he did. The interface did not respond. "What system?" The Doctor asked him now.

"Time."

"Time?" The Doctor asked, bemused, "Time has been compromised?" The Doctor turned to look at Amy, he looked amused, and Amy however did not. "Time is going to…explode?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." She muttered. "This is bad." Amy looked back up at the Rory interface: "Rory, How can we stop it?"

"I am not Rory Williams I am the voice inter-"

"Yes, I've heard!" Amy cut across him. "How much time do we have?"

"Explosion will occur in one minute 45 seconds."

Why did the Doctor remember somethings but not others?

"Oh my god, Rory, Tony, I'm not going to be able to see my boys!" She pulled the Doctor roughly towards her. "Doctor for the love of God, do something! Anything, you may not know who I am but you're still the Doctor dammit, save. The. Day!" She pushed the Doctor aside.

"Explosion will occur in one minute"

Amy approached the interface tearfully, "This whole city is riddled with massive paradoxes Rory-"

"I am not-" The interface started.

"And that was our fault, I don't know how the Doctor got here and I don't know how to fix this Rory."

"I-"

"Amy its fine." It was Clara who cut across the interface this time, she looked at Amy very seriously. She was standing on the small balcony above. Clara had her hands outstretched over the balcony, suddenly becoming a much more foreboding figure in Amy's mind.

"Don't take it so personally that he doesn't remember you." She tells her, "He doesn't remember me either." Clara added with a hint of bitterness.

"Explosion will occur in forty seconds."

"I didn't think the Doctor could get here, I made a paradox, I, I." Amy scrabbled for words. "I'm a paradox," she gushed.

"Explosion will occur in thirty seconds."

"You're not." Clara told her softly. "I am."

"I don't understand."

"Explosion will occur in twenty seconds."

"Amy get to the hotel next Friday, We'll meet you there."

"What hotel?"

"You know the one." Amy's mouth went dry, she knew the one, the one she never wanted to see again.

'Five, four.'

"But Amy listen, we won't know who you are."

"Why do you know who I am?"

"Our memories come and go."

"Three, two-"

" _It's only half past one Mrs Williams."_

Amy had to blink several times, Betsy? She was back her apartment.

 **That's the second chapter! The reviews have mentioned that they're interested to see where this going and I'd love to hear some theories! I've just been laying down the ground work and it'll really pick up off from here onwards.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review, it keeps me motivated.**


End file.
